


Peter Pettigrew - Year One

by themixedmarauder



Series: The Marauders Era - Peter Pettigrew [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:14:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26377123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themixedmarauder/pseuds/themixedmarauder
Summary: all writing can be found on Instagram @themixedmarauder
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Lily Evans Potter/Severus Snape, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: The Marauders Era - Peter Pettigrew [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1916914
Kudos: 2





	1. The Sorting Hat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> all writing can be found on my instagram @themixedmarauder !
> 
> for best continuity, read The Sorting Hat chapters in alphabetical order:  
> Sirius Black  
> Lily Evans  
> Remus Lupin  
> Peter Pettigrew  
> James Potter  
> Severus Snape

“Peter Pettigrew.”

The little boy hid behind his last friend from the train. James made way for him, and when Peter wouldn’t move James nudged him encouragingly. Peter made his way to the stool, tripping on his way there. 

Professor McGonagall pursed her lips at Peter, waiting for him to take a seat.

“Actually, can I just go -”

Professor McGonagall didn’t let him finish his question before plopping the Hat on his head.

“Let’s see, let’s see. You don’t seem to value learning, or hard work.”

Hey!

“Was I wrong in saying that?”

No…

“It seems like you have a lot of fear in your heart.”

I try not to be scared all the time, but it’s hard! It’s harder being me than being a Hat!

“I do see you value power and courage. Power can bring you to a place where you won’t have to be so afraid. You could surround yourself with powerful people that would protect you.”

Yes, please!

“But I do think if you surround yourself with brave people, you might pluck up the courage to face your fears yourself.”

That would be nice.

It had been more than five minutes. 

Peter was wondering if his brain had broken the Hat when it finally spoke up. “Better go with the better nature…”

GRYFFINDOR!

Peter beamed! Gryffindor cheered once again for their new member. He thought for sure he would be sent away to Hufflepuff. He threw the Hat off and began to run to the table when Professor McGonagall stopped him. She stared at the fallen Hat and back at the boy. 

Blushing, he went to pick it up and hand it to the professor before bounding off to the Gryffindor table. They were all laughing at his little blunder when he got there, but he didn’t care. 

He sat next to Sirius and across from Remus, his two friends from the train, and couldn’t be happier.

He was a Gryffindor!


	2. The Dorms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> all writing can be found on Instagram @themixedmarauder
> 
> for best continuity, read AFTER Sirius Black - "Chapter 2: The Dorms" and BEFORE Remus Lupin - "Chapter 2: The Dorms".

Peter was astonished by the interior of Gryffindor Tower. The common room felt like one giant hug. The sofa looked so plush and comfortable, Peter could crash there right this moment.

“Ok, the girls' dorms are up the stairs to the right. The boys’ are to the left. All your belongings are in your rooms already,” Alice stated.

“How do we know which rooms are ours?” Peter asked.

“Your names will be on the doors. As first years, your rooms are at the top of the tower,” Alice answered. The group moaned.

“How many more flights of stairs is that?” Peter asked, exasperated.

“I suspect seven more,” James answered. Alice gave an approving nod.

“Seven more!” Peter exclaimed. He looked back at the couch in longing.

“Look at it this way, by the time you’re a seventh year you will have no more will to climb those stairs,” Frank joked.

“And to any boys thinking about sneaking into the girls dormitory, there is a charm on the stairs that won’t let you up.” Alice disclosed.

“Is there a charm on the boys’ stairs?” James asked.

“No. These stairs were enchanted when the times were more...archaic. I can request for your stairs to also be bewitched if you’d like,” Alice added.

“Bewitched how?” James asked mischievously. Alice raised her eyebrow and James backed off.

“If that’s all the questions then, go on to bed.” Alice clapped her hands and the students began shuffling up the stairs.

“Welcome to Gryffindor!” Frank exclaimed.

“I hope we’re all together!” Peter added, looking to James, Sirius, and Remus in excitement. Sirius and Remus seemed preoccupied but James nodded enthusiastically. He felt lucky to be sorted into Gryffindor with the three boys he met on the train, and desperately wanted to be their roommates. He didn’t have much luck making friends back home, and was so happy these three decided to let him be a part of their group. He was worried that the other boys wouldn’t be so welcoming. 

“Wanna race to the top?” James asked excitedly. Peter didn’t really want to - the prospect of running up seven flights of stairs seemed exhausting, but he wanted to make a good impression.

“Sure!” Peter faked enthusiasm.

“Okay, ready - set - go!” James bolted up the stairs. There was no way Peter would be able to beat him, but he ran as fast as he could. The other boys in their year all passed him but he kept going, not wanting to be deemed the loser of the Gryffindors on the first night.

By the time he got up to the top of the tower, Peter was panting. James waited patiently for him by the doors of the three rooms.

“We all got assigned to the same room!” James cheered.

“Oh - Really? That’s - great!” Peter said, panting. Peter looked at the door James was closest to and saw their names listed.

Sirius Black  
Remus Lupin  
Peter Pettigrew  
James Potter  
Kingsley Shacklebolt 

“Who is Kingsley?”

“Not sure. He’s already in there. I beat him up here, but only barely. Where’s Sirius and Remus?” James asked. Peter racked his brain; he didn’t see the two pass him as he ran up the stairs, so they must not have participated in the race. Peter wished he knew that was an option. “Oh well, we’ll see them inside.”

James entered the room. Kingsley was already unpacking his belongings - his bed was closest to the door on the right hand side.

“Hi Kingsley! I’m Peter Pettigrew!” 

“Nice to meet you,” Kingsley shook Peter’s hand. It looked like the bed next to Kingsley’s was James’s, and the last bed on the right side was Peter’s, which meant the two on the other side belonged to Sirius and Remus.

“Hey, we’re right next to each other!” Peter exclaimed, but it seemed like James didn’t hear.

“Do you two plan on trying out for the Quidditch team?” James asked as he unpacked.

“Me, no. I think I’d break both my legs on my way to the pitch,” Peter joked, but not really.

“First years never make the team. They only make a fool of themselves,” Kingsley answered.

“Would a fool do this?” James asked as he whipped out his broomstick and hopped on, zooming around the room.

“Yes,” Kingsley answered before starting to unpack his things again.

“Okay, but if you were to play a position which would it be?” James asked.

“I play chaser,” Kingsley answered reluctantly.

“Same!” James exclaimed.

Peter plopped onto his bed and opened his handbag, which was filled with snacks and candy. Although they had just eaten, Peter could use something sweet so he opened a pack of Fizzing Whizbees. Fizzing Whizbees were his favorite candy because they could make you float - although only for a few seconds. He stood up on his bed and stuffed some in his face. When he felt the effects start to take hold, he jumped on the bed, suspending in the air for a few seconds before he came crashing back down. This was his favorite hobby to do back home, and although he would never be able to fly as well as it seemed James could, this gave him that little bit of exhilaration he craved.

The door swung open and Sirius and Remus entered.

“Boys, you’ve made it!” James exclaimed, still flying around on his broom, although now attempting to stand on it like a skateboard. Sirius and Remus were rather quiet as they entered, going immediately to their beds to unpack. 

“So what team do you support?” James asked the room. It seemed that Kingsley had taken to pretending he didn’t hear James anymore.

“I liked the Tornadoes,” Remus answered, barely audible.

“The Tornadoes? Are you from Wales?” James asked. Remus nodded.

“Cool. I’m more of a Chudley Cannons fan but I love the Holyhead Harpies,” James stated.

“The Harpies are an all-witch team,” Peter rebutted.

“Yeah, they’re amazing,” James answered. Peter got nervous that he offended James, but it seemed like Sirius caught James’s attention.

“Who are you writing to?” James asked. Sirius had pulled out a letter and quill and seemed to be writing a letter.

“My mum. She’ll want to know where I was sorted,” Sirius answered.

“How are you going to break the exciting news?” Peter asked.

“I don’t think they’ll see it as exciting. Like I said on the train, they’re purebloods, and all Slytherins.” Sirius’s voice cracked at the end.

“I’m a pureblood too, and I think my mum will just be happy I wasn’t kicked out immediately!” Peter said. He was excited to have something in common with Sirius. His mother had talked quite highly of a handful of pureblood families, and Peter would be embarrassed to admit this but Sirius’s family was one of them.

“Our families are not the same.” Sirius snapped back. Peter fell onto his bed, dropping the candy from his hands. Did he say something wrong? James flew over to Sirius’s bed, hanging upside down from his broom and motioned for Sirius to hand him the letter.

“Give me the parchment. I’ll write to them for you - I’ll say, ‘Hello Mrs. Black. This is James Potter. You might know my father Fleamont. We’re purebloods just like you. I just wanted to introduce myself and let you know I am Sirius’s roommate, soon to be his best friend. He’s in Gryffindor, which is spectacular. You should be proud. If not, shove off.’ How does that sound?” James joked. Sirius cracked a smile. 

“Great, let me just get that down,” Sirius quipped. 

“I mean, you’re a pureblood. Like from the pureblood family. You don’t have anything to prove. So what if you’re not a Slytherin?” Peter asked, trying to get back on Sirius’s good side.

Remus from across the room slammed his trunk shut, startling Peter. Sirius and Remus were acting more erratic than they were on the train. Peter wanted to room with the three boys he met because they seemed to like him, but now he was worried he had read them all wrong.

“You alright?” James asked Remus.

“Yeah, fine. Just so you all know, I’m a half-blood. Are we going to have a problem?” Remus asked. With the look on Remus’s face, Peter dared not have a problem with him. 

“Why would we have a problem with that?” James asked. Remus looked to Peter, who couldn’t open his mouth in fear, and just shrugged his shoulders. 

“Mate, if anyone in this room should have a problem with anyone else it is you four with me. The house of Black has a way of darkening any doorway.” Sirius answered. This seemed to relax Remus, who slumped down onto his bed. Sirius wrote his note and pulled out what seemed to be an old Slytherin scarf, wrapping it in a parcel.

“I’m going to drop this off to the owlery,” Sirius stated. James hopped off his broom and tossed it to his bed, starting to follow Sirius out the door. “You don’t have to come.”

“It’ll be fun. Come on boys, off on our first adventure!” James exclaimed. Peter jumped off his bed, nearly tripping on his way over to the doorway. They looked back at Remus, who got up reluctantly to follow. Peter looked at Kingsley, who was already asleep in bed.

With that, they took off into the night. Peter’s exhaustion lifted as the boys roamed the grounds all night. They got lost at least seven times on their way back to the tower, and the second Peter hit his bed, he was knocked out. He slept the whole day.


End file.
